Lo que olvide con los dementores
by Legolas3
Summary: RemusSirius, Remus no puede mas y decide terminar la relacion con Sirius, pero el olvida esto en Azkaban y cree que Remus aun lo ama, ¿que sentira el licantropo?.


Nota : Como siempre los derechos son de la creadora de tan maravillosos personajes, Rowling, solo prestados un momento, para una historia mas.

Nota2: Una muy pequeñita historia, con un tema que deseaba tratar, entre mi pareja favorita y unos diálogos diferentes.

_Lo que olvide con los dementores, es que mi corazón ya estaba roto._

- Terminamos- la voz quebró el incomodo silencio que los había rodeado.

- Pero...- el joven de cabello negro trataba de comprender, y la mismo tiempo no desatarse en enojo- ¿acaso tenemos problemas, Remus?- trato de preguntar, de manera tranquila, pero sonó mas a una recriminación.

- No; para ti Sirius, todo marcha bien- Remus apretó los puños- y eso es por que solo eres capaz de ver, lo que eres tu y lo que te afecta a ti.

- Remus, no puedes estar hablando en serio, somos una pareja, hemos dado lo mejor para que esto funcione- Sirius  negaba moviendo al cabeza de un lado al otro.

- No, Sirius, he sido yo, quien ha dado todo de mi, para que funcionara; tu no has aportado nada- el licántropo sentía que perdía la paciencia.

- ¿Nada dices?, yo soy quien trabaja y da el dinero para esta casa- aseguro Sirius comenzando el también a perder el control.

- ¿Dinero?, ¿eso es todo en lo que piensas Sirius?; yo también trabajo, no es mi culpa, ser lo que soy; pero no es solo dinero; yo estoy hablando de sentimientos, de voluntad, de compromiso.

- ¿Y acaso no doy todo eso Remus?, esta bien, estamos en una guerra, no hay demasiado tiempo; para  pasar juntos- Sirius movió las manos con impaciencia.

- No Sirius, no hay tiempo, para nosotros, para estar juntos; pero, si tienes tiempo para tus amigos, ¿verdad?; para ir y emborracharte con los otros aurores después de cada redada; para ir y coquetear con ellos y cada mujerzuela que se te cruza en el camino- Remus lo observo al fin sin paciencia, sintiendo en el, hervir la rabia, de todo el resentimiento que había guardado.

- ¿Así, que es por mis amigos?- Sirius pregunto desafiante- eso solo fue un par de veces, ¿no eres capaz de perdonarme?- Sirius sonrió- son coqueteos sin importancia, yo te prometí ser fiel, Remus.

- ¿Un par de ves?, Sirius, yo ya perdí la cuenta, de todas las veces que te he perdonado; y para que lo sepas- Remus se volteo enojado- esos coqueteos, si tienen importancia para mi; tu puedes hacer esas cosas, Sirius Black, y yo te tengo que perdonar; pero cuando me vez comentar algo con algún compañero de trabajo, casi te le tiras encima; ya me canse de lo posesivo, arrogante y celoso que eres- Remus volteo a ver a Sirius, aun cuando trato de detener las lagrimas, estas se habían escapado, junto con la perdida de su control.

- ¿Y crees que yo no me he cansado de ti, también, Remus?- Sirius dejaba que la furia hablara por el- de todos los problemas, de todas tus quejas, de todo lo que eres, maldito hombre lobo..- Sirius guardo silencio, ante la cara de dolor de Remus, reconoció que lo ultimo había sido demasiado.

- Maldito hombre lobo...- Remus sonrió con amargura- si, eso es lo que soy;  no lo desconocías Sirius- Remus se alejo unos pasos, Sirius corrió detrás de el, y lo sujeto por un  hombro- aléjate Sirius, suéltame- pidió Remus con aspereza.

- Remus, yo... no te vayas tenemos que hablar, no podemos dejar las cosas así- Sirius trataba de aferrarse a el, no podía dejar ir a la persona que amaba.

- Ya no tenemos de que hablar Sirius- Remus empujo la mano de Sirius, y se alejo de el- estaré en la antigua casa de mis padres, mandare a alguien, después por mis cosas- Remus camino con pesar- te ruego que no me vuelvas a buscar.

- Remus- Sirius le grito con dolor, tratando de que el volteara.

- Terminamos, Sirius, es lo mejor; nunca fue mas que un amor de cuento de hadas, y en esta historia no tuvo un final feliz- Remus se paro frente a la puerta, y reunió el valor para salir, una ves que lo hiciera se despediría de ese amor, en el que había querido creer- adiós- fue la ultima parca palabra, antes de que las lagrimas lo debilitaran, salió de esa casa, dejando atrás su vida.

- Remus- Sirius se dejo caer abatido, ¿cómo habían llegado a este punto?, había sido todo su culpa, todo por esas tontas sospechas, todo por lo que Voldemort y sus mortifagos estaban presionando sus vidas; pero, el arreglaría todo; una vez que Remus se calmara, hablarían, tal ves mañana; y como siempre él lo perdonaría y tal ves James lo aconsejaría cuando hablara con el.

Pero esa noche el fue a asegurarse de que Peter estuviera bien oculto; esa noche descubriría que había caído en una trampa, y que su mejor amigo estaba muerto y nunca mas podría aconsejarlo, o escuchar su voz.

Al otro día se enfrento a Peter, y cayo en una de las trampas mas simples; el,  el genio de las trampas, engañado por su amigo a quien siempre considero un lento, un tontito.

No pudo hablar con Remus, no tuvo un juicio, tan solo fue condenado a la oscuridad de Azkaban, donde por doce años, fue perdiendo recuerdos, memorias  y aferrándose únicamente a su inocencia, para no volverse loco; no podía pensar en sus amigos, en Remus o en el ahijado al que debería estar protegiendo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La casa de los gritos; tan similar a como la habían visto esa ultima ves en el colegio; y su corazón brincaba en esos momentos, como antes; por que frente a el estaba Remus; los dos tan cambiados, pero tan iguales.

¿Qué pensaría su Moony de verlo después de tantos años?; ellos dos se habían amado tanto, aun cuando los dementores le habían quitado demasiados recuerdos, Remus estaba marcado no en su mente, sino en su corazón.

Sirius, es inocente, fue el pensamiento que lo domino; pero al poder hablar con el unos momentos, lo entendió; el no recordaba nada, al menos nada de la ultima vez que se vieron; no recordaba que el había decidido terminar su relación; que había apartado a su corazón, definitivamente.

¿Cómo se lo recordaría?...¿sin dañarlo demasiado?

Continuara........


End file.
